Digital Dreams
by littlef00t
Summary: Bella tells people she is an organic baker and sells her stuff online. But she's definitely selling more than baked goods on the internet. She didn't imagine keeping her little secret would be this hard. M rating to come, canon pairings AH
1. Chapter 1

To anyone that asked, including her family, Bella worked making organic baked goods to sell in an online store. She liked to bake enough that if someone inquired further she could start talking about a place she got some organic ingredients from and that would generally make people change the subject. It sometimes backfired and she'd be making 150 cupcakes for her son's school bake sale but frankly she'd go to the moon for him if he needed her to.

But what she really did was locked in a room in the basement where her 4 year old wouldn't stumble upon it. After he was asleep she'd make her way downstairs and turn the video monitor on so she'd know when he was on the move.

She'd started the website for a escape, generally to vent about her day and post a picture or two when she'd taken one of something she liked and one day she'd posted a picture of the shoes she was wearing and that's when her visits spiked. After going through the 2nd page of comments about her wearing the shoes she'd called her friend Angela to come over.

"Ok so I know those are hot shoes but wow, you should put ads on your site or something."

"Ads?"

"Definitely, people pay for all kinds of things on the internet." She replied shrugging. "Plus look at how many page views you're getting, you could probably make some serious cash."

She'd listened to Angela and didn't think about it until about 2 weeks later when she got a delivery of a pair of brand new Christian Louboutin boots with a card from a man named Frank saying she would look beautiful in them and he'd love to see pictures. After she got on the computer and removed her address from everything she could find she looked up the boots and left the house heading for Angela's.

"You will not believe what happened!" She started before she even got the door open all the way.

"It is 8:15 in the morning and I do not have a child to get to school. This better be life shattering." Bella shoved the boots into her hands. "Of all that's holy, where did you get these?"

"From a man named Frank who wants to SEE ME IN THEM. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE GOT MY SIZE RIGHT." She was frantically pacing. "THEY CAME TO MY HOUSE! I HAD TO CHANGE ALL MY INFORMATION ONLINE."

"Wait, some dude sent you the most expensive pair of boots I've ever been able to lay my hands on? That's it, I'm digging out my heels and starting a website."

"Ang this isn't cool or awesome."

"You need to be rational about this. It could really work out."

"What could really work out? Are you kidding me? Rational is changing my name and removing all trace of Nick and I from that home and move across the country."

"Oh come on. Girl's do websites like this all the time. I was watching a show about it the other night and these girls were making serious money." Bella's eyebrow could have disappeared into her hairline she arched it so high. "Like pay off houses and save money for Nick's college fund serious money."

With that Angie had planted the seed, she'd started looking into different sites that were offering pictures for a monthly fee. Then she was watching something on tv and one of the characters did live videos and had people pay for time. A couple months later she'd gone over a business plan of sorts with Angela over a bottle of wine. She'd do videos and never get out of her underwear and do live videos so they wouldn't get spread everywhere. Late in the evening, her new website went up and she used the first name Aurora. She'd always wear wigs and makeup and business would never ever leave the room in the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – I can't even lie, I did a dance when I saw this get put on a few Story Alerts and reviews. It's the first ff I've wrote and actually posted somewhere so I'm glad some people are interested. Thanks guys!  
**

**If you notice any typos or anything let me know.  
**

**I've set up a tumblr to post pictures of things to http:/digitalaurora(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com/ I'm also going to be doing tags for the posts, so here is chapter 1 http:/www(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com/tagged/ddchap1**

**

* * *

**"Nick! Come in here and wash up for dinner." Bella leaned against the railing of her back porch and watched her son run up the stairs and to the door. He had his hand shoved in his pocket and looked suspicious. "What do you have?"

"Nothing momma." The brown haired boy was staring intently at his shoes for a few moments before looking up at her and smiling.

"Nicholas Malcolm, you know it makes me sad when you lie." She crouched down to his level.

"I found a surprise for you." He dug in his pocket and took out a dirty looking bracelet and held it out to her.

"This is very pretty. Do you want to help me wash it off?" She watched his mood change to excitement and he ran past her into the house. They cleaned the bracelet and set it aside to dry while they ate dinner. While Nick picked up his toys she took a closer look at the bracelet, it had a large chunky chain and a heart shaped charm on it inscribed with the Tiffany's. Her jaw dropped and she hurried into Nick's room. "Sweetie, where did you find this?"

"In the dirt." He answered very simply, not looking up from his toy box.

"Can you show me where?"

"But momma I'm in my pajamas, and you said never go outside after…"

"I know sweetie but we can make an exception this time. " To save time she picked him up and walked outside following the direction he was pointing. When she walked around the garage she could clearly see where he'd been digging, right at the intersection of the fence that lined her and her neighbors' yard. She'd have to make the rounds tomorrow to find out if someone had dropped it.

After putting Nick to bed she went downstairs and got ready to spend the next few hours as Aurora. For the most part she ran on bookings, that were regular customers but on free nights she would usually end up sitting in front of her webcam updating the site or reading until someone initiated a session. When she'd worked it out with Angela it was just a peepshow. A client would pay; she'd tease the hell out of them for half an hour and it would be over. She did one video a client a night and if they wanted more she did chats.

She wouldn't be lying when she said she enjoyed it, that she had fun. If she was honest with people what she did there would be eye rolls and comments about her being so young and undoubtedly someone would call child services on her. Strangely she got almost the same reaction when she told people she made cupcakes for people on the internet, minus the child services call. But really the only thing she was guilty of with her son was trying to do more and be better than anyone had been to her. That she always had him reaching higher.

_"Don't wish for the stars Nick, go farther and wish higher." _Her bedtime mantra for her son, she'd said it every day since he was born. "_You deserve the farthest star and everything in your way._" The addition from the doorway always slid through the room like a cool breeze on a hot night. She didn't care that generally he was already asleep, worn out from the day and calmed down by the books they would pour through together. She liked to think it was imprinting itself in his subconscious and be his driving force.

She'd planned her evening light tonight since it was the last week before Nick started school and she promised they'd be going to Shedd Aquarium. He'd be rocketing into her room at 6 and she would have to convince him they didn't open that early.

"MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!" She heard him start before he left his bedroom. She sighed and snuggled into her blankets more. "MOM IT'S TIME TO GO SEE FISH!" He was now standing on her side of the bed yelling into her ear. When he crawled into bed she grabbed him and pinned him down.

"Baby, the fish don't get out of bed for another few hours."

"Why?"

"They need sleep like little boys do, so they can grow big and strong."

"Why?"

"Is this how the day is going to go?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Nick. Let's get up and go have some breakfast." She managed to keep him occupied for about an hour before he got restless again. Then she remembered the bracelet. "Nick do you want to go do something with me before we get ready to go?"

"What do you need to do?" The little boy tilted his head at her.

"I need to go talk to our neighbor to see if this is their bracelet." She picked it up from where it had been sitting and showed it to him.

"But I gave it to you." He looked up at her with wide eyes and pouted.

"But someone might have lost it since you found it behind the garage."

"It was in the dirt!" The pout was only getting worse and his brown eyes were filling up with tears.

"I know sweetie but someone might have dropped it. You won't be in trouble. Do you want to come with me?"

He nodded in response and latched onto her when she hugged him. She jotted down a quick note incase no one answered and took it and the bracelet with her next door. Between knocking and Nick having a little too much fun with the doorbell and no one answering, she left the note and went back to the house to get ready.

To say they'd had a eventful day was putting it lightly. He was sound asleep when she pulled into the garage and pulled him out of the car. She made it halfway to the house before she looked up to the porch and noticed her back door open. Bella froze for a minute to see if she heard anything then went back to the garage and locked the door from the inside and got her phone out.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Um..hi my name is Bella Swan and I live at 1675 Orchard. My son and I have been gone all day and we just got back and it looks like my back door is smashed open." She put Nick in the front seat of the car while she was talking to the 911 operator in case she needed her to do something.

"That's 1675 Orchard? I will dispatch officers. Did you go in the house?"

"No I have a 4 year old son who's sleeping and I don't want to leave him. I locked us in the garage."

"Is there a place you can go nearby? Can you see anyone in the house?"

"I would have to go back down the driveway to get there. No I don't see anyone, it looks like all the lights are off and I can't see flashlights. But we have a furnished basement and they could be down there."

"Well if you are safe please stay where you are. I will let the officers know to come to the back door and I'll stay on the line with them until they arrive."

"Thank you. I'm so glad Nick can sleep like the dead."

"That's your son?"

"Yeah, it's just us living here." She could hear the sound of sirens approaching and peeked through the windows on the garage door. "I see the police pulling in now. Thank you so much."

"Just doing my job ma'am. I'm glad they're there. I'll be releasing the call now."

"Ok ok yes here they come. Thank you again." She hung up the phone and opened the door when the police started tapping on it. "Hello."

"Hello miss. Can you come with me? We just want to get you somewhere safe."

"Well I need to get my son." The officer nodded and she went back to get Nick and followed the officer out front to one of the police cars out front. The sirens woke Nick up with a start and he threw his hands over his ears until the officer made it to the car to turn off the siren.

"Police car!" Nick looked absolutely bewildered and amazed.

"Hi buddy. Do you want a sticker?" He laughed as Nick squirmed his way out of Bella's arms and went towards the police officer. "I can keep him occupied. The other officer will be coming out in a minute, he just went with the other guys to sweep the house." Bella smiled and nodded and watched as her son started asking the officer question after question.

"Are you Bella Swan?" She turned towards the voice and nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Officer Cullen. I just have a few questions to ask you before we do a run through of the house to see what has been taken. Can you come by my car and we can talk about it where he won't hear?" He gestured to her son and she nodded and followed him to the police car that was parked on the street.


End file.
